This invention relates to the general field of novelty golf clubs and more particularly relates to putters and wedges which can be bent and readily restored to a straight condition. This invention is comprised of a one piece club molded out of appropriate rubber or other polymeric material or a club with a flexible plastic shaft to which is attached a conventional grip and club head. This invention can be distinguished from other previous inventions pertaining to the field of golf and novelty golf clubs. For example, Pond in U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,728 describes a breakable simulated golf club which incorporates a frangible pin contained within the shaft which breaks, leaving the balance of the club intact. The Pond club is repaired by removing the broken parts of the frangible pin and replacing it with a new one. McLaughlin in U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,205 describes another embodiment of a breakable golf club in which a wooden dowel fractures when the club is grasped and broken in half. The broken part of this dowel is then removed; the unbroken part moved into the threaded coupling. The threaded coupling is constructed in such a way as to permit the threads to disengage when force is applied to break the club in half. The present invention, a club with a flexible but straightenable shaft, provides for more varied modes of venting one's frustration over a poorly made golf shot than breaking the club in half because of the characteristics of the club shaft.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a one piece molded novelty gold club which can be used by a frustrated golfer to relieve his frustration and tension after having missed a shot without causing destruction of one of the golfer's regular clubs.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a flexible club which can be bent manually or bent by impacting it on the ground or a tree or other such object to vent one's frustration.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a novelty golf club which after its use and venting one's frustration can be restored to its original shape without the necessity of reassembly or the insertion of, or addition of, any breakable parts.
It is the further object of this invention to provide a novelty golf club which, when used in its intended manner, is unlikely to cause damage to the objects which it is applied because of the flexible nature of the material from which it is made.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a novelty golf club which uses a conventional grip and head with a flexible shaft which can be bent manually or bent by impacting it on the ground or a tree or other such object to vent one's frustration. After its use and after venting one's frustration the club can be restored to its original shape without the necessity of reassembly or the insertion of, or addition of, any breakable parts.